(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a direct injection spark ignition type internal combustion engine, and more specifically, to a technique for controlling the switching of the combustion mode between a uniform charge combustion mode and a stratified charge combustion mode in response to the engine driving condition.
(2). Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, a direct injection spark ignition type internal combustion engine is attracting attention, which, corresponding to the engine driving condition, is generally controlled to switch the combustion mode between a uniform charge combustion where fuel is injected during an intake stroke, thereby diffusing fuel into the combustion chamber and forming a uniform air-fuel mixture, and a stratified charge combustion where fuel is injected during a compression stroke, thereby forming a stratified air-fuel mixture concentrated around an ignition plug (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.59-37236).
However, in the prior art, the determination to permit the switching to the stratified charge combustion mode is performed only by a software, which leaves a possibility that erroneous determination may be performed. Especially when switching to the stratified charge combustion is performed erroneously under the condition where the uniform charge combustion should be performed, there is a fear that deterioration of the driving performance may happen.
The present invention aims at solving the conventional problems, by preventing without fail the erroneous switching to the stratified charge combustion, and avoiding the deterioration of the driving performance.